A drilling/boring tool is driven in known manner by a hydraulic motor at a single speed of rotation, or within a range of speeds of rotation poorly adapted to the various operational phases.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the shortcomings observed, by providing the drive of the drilling tool over a range of speeds of rotation much larger than heretofore, and at the moment of drilling, with a greater torque.